True Wrath
by KuraOkami13
Summary: Oneshot/ Envy has felt true fear. He has suffered true Wrath. And his name is Roy Mustang. T for language and gore ?  FMABrotherhood if you squint you might catch some Royai. If you squint REALLY hard.


Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood

True Wrath

Summary: Envy has felt true fear, he has suffered true Wrath, and his name is Roy Mustang.

Set: Episodes 53 and 54 of FMA Brotherhood

* * *

I am going to die.

It cannot... it just couldn't be possible! It just couldn't!

Envy's sneaking as quiet as he can, considering his injuries. They were taking so long to heal, every little movement is a flare of agony ripping through his body; a cruel reminder constantly gnawing at him as he turns corner.

This couldn't be possible! This shouldn't be happening!

He grits his teeth to hold in every desperate gasp and scream he wants to let loose from the pain- the sheer pain, and why the hell is it taking so long to heal!

His nerves are on fire, and the lingering ghost of pain reminds him that he's just a breath away from another dose as his skin finally grows back to be supple peach hues without a single trace of its former condition. His nerves feel that ghost, the lingering feeling of that scorching pain making his very skin, freshly rejuvenated, crawl and weep like a human baby.

Stop it, Envy stop it! Stop being so pathetic! STOP IT! Don't even think about it!

But how could he not?

I am going to DIE.

Envy catches a glimpse of the human female, the only female that had accompanied the humans and the Elric. Her gun in front of her, cautious but unafraid as she slowly descends pipelined corners.

A malignant grin. Okay, he could do this. This pathetic, lone human he could deal with.

The other one... he bit his lip, blood meeting his tongue as he bit back the shiver that dared to shake his spine.

He changed form, and snuck up on her. Pretend, play pretend. It was so easy, now all he had to do was have her turn the wrong way and then-fuck!

Then she caught him- sneaky little bitch! She fooled him! A powerless, helpless human fooled him and _shot _him, making his body scream at the burning reminder of _him_. He catches her before she can recover though, and is about to slice and squeeze the life out of her. Finally, something he can kill!

Then, the pain. The sheer agony that engulfed his face and made him loose his grip on her. All control, gone in an instant as instead his brain was forced to focus on the fire tearing at his skin, burning deep into his body, scarring, scorching a permanent trail of black charred flesh and unearthing the muscles, bones, and baby flesh desperately trying to rejuvenate fast enough to stop the fire from destroying more of him.

I am GOING to DIE.

This shouldn't be happening, I'm supposed to be hunting them! This shouldn't be happening!

And then Envy sees him. Hard to miss him, with his Homunculi-perfected sight, so much more perfect than stupid human's poor eyesight, and even harder to miss the onyx orbs amongst the whites, narrowed, harder than steel, so cold it's instantly freezing him on the spot, paralytic, and yet so hot he feels like he's being burned alive under that gaze, literal fire beside.

I AM GOING to DIE.

Envy doesn't even get one word out before he's on fire again. The flames eating at his flesh like monsters, monsters the humans believe in so much to be in grotesque forms but is actually the damn pyres charring his flesh, racing fire down his entire body. The pain, the pure agony, is just unbearable.

And it's not even the end. Wave after wave comes, and just when he didn't think it could get worse. Physically fire can't get any hotter by adding more fire, but that's exactly what Envy feels has been proven wrong as he writhes and squirms in raw agony, flesh in constant war of healing and burning under flame after flame, fresh new skin burnt away just in time to send his nerves another helping of screaming fire down their networks before it burns away, replaced by new skin, and the cycle repeated.

A very human scream takes the air out of his lungs if the fire didn't already, but Envy doesn't care- the pain is too much to care about something trivial. No, he's in a hell-on-earth, and he can tell by the eyes of the fire's master that it is not going to end anytime soon. Each new wave, was another scream ripped out of him, pride be-damned. It hurt so much! Words could not describe the utter pain, the agony!

Damn his Philosopher's stone, just let him die! PLEASE! NO MORE!

But no, his stone is adamant as ever, constantly healing him and wasting away its energy to stay alive while this human- no, this demon- this-_thing_- throws infernos one after the other without a single respite. There had to be a limit, there had to be a moment when that stone ran out energy and he could finally stop burning, healing, burning, healing, burning, and in this unmoving, static, unchanging state of true agony.

Was this... was this what Lust had suffered? Was this the hell Lust had died from, this never-ending inferno, this hellish justice personified within this human-who-couldn't-possibly-be-human?

Please, just kill him, let this end, anything! Die, please! ANYTHING to get away from this...this HELL!

This human, with eyes the color of coals, of onyx, of obsidian, of a black pit, blacker than the heartless shadows of Pride. eyes that chilled, that burned, and destroyed him with a single look, and those eyes were trained solely on Envy. Envy was given special treatment.

This man, this...monster, couldn't possibly be human!

Humans are supposed to weep, to cry, to scream in anger and falter and make mistakes and die by their careless emotions. He had mocked, yelled, snarled, and insulted the man before, throwing everything in his face, giddy with the thought of breaking this pathetic little human who had a title just because he could throw a few sparks around.

Oh how the tables had turned, and how Envy wished he could have seen the consequences before he had evoked the wrath of this man.

This man, with the cold, merciless, righteous justice of Heaven within him and the ruthless, all-consuming hellfire of Hell's deepest, hottest pits colliding into one ungodly wrath that could be second to none.

King Bradley had nothing on this man, this monster. Wrath, pfft! Father's Wrath was a pitiful joke in comparison.

Then the human spotted the wounded female, and the look he impaled him with, like a spear- no, like a ten-foot tall axe-something huge, sharp, and gut-bustingly painful impaling him and penetrating everything inside him that made him Envy.

I AM GOING TO FUCKING DIE.

Envy thought he was afraid when he had found out Lust was killed. He thought he was afraid when he was in his true tadpole form, stuck in a jar, helpless and at the utter mercy of the Elrics. He thought he was afraid when Father or King Bradley fixated them with a silent look of promising punishment if another snarky word came out of his lips (which usually did anyway, and he'd end up bruised but otherwise unaffected and finding himself laughing it off).

This... this was true fear. This was true, total, uncontrollable, raw terror. Envy was truly paralyzed with terror.

He's a Homunculus! He's not supposed to feel fear! Fear is a human emotion! An emotion that a Homunculus is incapable of feeling because of their superiority! Father had told him so!

And yet Envy still shook, whimpering like a pathetic animal, like a pathetic, broken human. Voice? Destroyed. Mind? Paralyzed. Escape? Question answering a question-how can someone so weak and inescapably puny like himself escape this demonic man-god of hell fire and heaven's wrath when he can't even lift a finger, make a single pronunciation of a letter or vowel escape his throat before he's being engulfed in the hellish inferno of this man's rage?

His body's burned away. Too weak to sustain it. He's just a puny little tadpole again. And now he's naught but an ant underneath this man-god-demon's boot to squash, figuratively and literally. The terror rips through him, and Envy can't help but wonder, is this what it's like to be as insignificantly weak as a human?

He wonders, in the farthest corner of his mind. If this is the power of this demon-god-man, what if he were to become a Homunculus? What kind of unholy destroyer would Father have created? Could such a hellish force even be controlled, or tamed?

Elric comes to save the day, to magically dispel the demon and god out of this man and make him recognizable again. It takes the woman admitting her will-be suicide for him to break away, come to his knees, regret, pain, despair, and relief all at once in his being and replacing the rage. Just like a human.

But Envy can not be fooled. The all-consuming inferno he had witnessed, it cannot be smothered and destroyed, and it's a masochistic joke that they think its over. That ungodly madness will be back. He knows and as he dies in shame at his deepest secrets being revealed, Envy finds the faintest solace in that now that he's finally dying for good, he'll never suffer that inferno again when it rises back with a righteous, unholy vengeance. He won't be alive to face those unholy fires again.

Because... Envy has felt true fear. He has felt true terror. He has felt true suffering. He has suffered true Wrath.

And his name isn't King Bradley.

His name is Roy Mustang.

* * *

A Oneshot I came up with after finishing 54. Just couldn't help myself, I've always been fancying the idea of Roy as a Homunculus ever since Ep19. Admit it, he'd be badass- evil, but badass! Which is funny, cuz to me he's already badass. More badassery is unneeded. Silly Roy!

And forgive me if Envy's out of character (which he probably is- too passive, I guess) but it's how I couldn't help but feel this kind of vibe was coming from him during 53-54, and I don't blame him- I'd be scared to death of a raging homocidal maniac consumed by revenge like Roy, especially knowing he's a gonna kill me the same way he killed another!

But anyway, first FMA fanfic, please go gently with me. Or else Imma have WRATH!Roy barbeque you! Lol

-KO13


End file.
